godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mothra vs. Destoroyah: The Burning of London
Mothra vs. Destoroyah: The Burning of London is a 2014 Japanese-British sci-fi movie. It features the return of both Destoroyah and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Plot ACT 1: Rumble in the Solent LOCATION: The Solent, Just off the coast of Hampshire TIME: 0800 Hours -- The Morning sun glittered over the azure waves near the mouth of the River Test. It was here where the last vestiges of the South Coast met the English Channel, and the waters were alive with swarms of pleasure cruises and cargo ships alike, full to the brim with people enjoying the seasonably warm weather. A passenger ferry lumbered past, its engines churning a milky wake as it went. Suddenly, the water began to tremor vigourously, with large waves shooting out from a single, writhing core. The surface of the otherwise level water exploded in an instant. Water tossed into the air and immediately vapourized, falling back to earth as a limpid mist. Destoroyah had rose out of the water, and bellowed in defiance at the world he had came upon. Passengers aboard the ferry screamed in terror, and the vessel frantically blasted its engines in reverse, but to no avail. The ship slammed into Destoroyah's knee, causing a huge dent to form in the ferry's bow. Destoroyah seemed unfazed, and readied his Micro-Oxygen Beam, with his head crest pulsing with pent-up energy. Beneath the waves, two blue eyes opened, gleaming with a mysterious power. Rising to the surface, the mysterious figure revealed itself - It was Mothra, in her larval form! Chirping loudly, she started pummelling through the waves to reach the agressor, who turned to face the giant caterpillar, and roared furiously. Mothra's first response was her most effective - She fired out jet upon fibrous jet of her Silk, which annealed itself to Destoroyah's Horn. Destoroyah was confused by this attack, not sure how to respond to it, but was quickly snapped out of it by Mothra slamming into the Precambrian behemoth. Destoroyah wasn't knocked back very far, and grabbed onto the larval Mothra with his powerful arms. Tossing her aside, he turned towards the ferry again, ready to finish what he started. This time, his Micro-Oxygen beam hit home, striking the ferry's bridge and turning it into little more than a charred, flaming torch. Mothra, now flanked by the fleeing masses of sailing and motorboats, had not lost her ability to fight yet. She stormed towards Destoroyah, but this time couldn't land a single strike upon his massive frame. Destoroyah's horn gleamed a shining red, and he flipped Mothra into the air with his Horn Katana Move. How it didn't rip Mothra in half is something which neither kaiju knew. Mothra slammed into the rocky shore, unconscious. Destoroyah's loud roars boomed about the area, and he turned tail, and begun to march south. Who knew what terror awaited the citizens of the Isle Of Wight, just 10 miles away? ACT 2: Standing Steady Meanwhile, in East Cowes, the ground shook. People walking down the high street turned around, faces fixed in expressions of mystified awe. With its brushed steel surfaces gleaming in the midday sun, M.O.G.U.E.R.A came to a halt near the harbour, its head trained upon the sea. It would seem that the GDF had already heard of the threat approaching the Isle of Wight, and had deployed their ferrous defender pre-emptively. With his courageous crew onboard, M.O.G.U.E.R.A uttered its mechanical cry. Suddenly, the surface of the harbour begun to quaver and shiver, the surface seething with mass upon mass of Juvenile Destoroyahs! Swarming over the harbour wall, they all converged on the source of their anger - the glistering mech that stood near the quayside crane. Acting preemptively, M.O.G.U.E.R.A fired his sodium-yellow eye beams onto the ancient crustaceans below, thinning them out. Most however, made it onto the mech's shell, and started clawing at M.O.G.U.E.R.A's armour, pockmarking it with dents using their comparatively tiny limbs. To the crew of the titanic robot, this was more of an annoyance than an actual threat. Suddenly, the creatures fell away, electricity pulsing through their bodies! M.O.G.U.E.R.A's Electric shield had been activated. Retreating back beneath the waves, The creatures reformed into the precambrian behemoth, Destoroyah. The newly-rebuilt kaiju rose, then roared in violent rage at the metallic protector, before disappearing beneath the waves once more. M.O.G.U.E.R.A was then directed back towards the mainland, for its crew knew they would not be able to take on the monster alone... ACT 3: London shall burn! Across the United Kingdom, strange events were taking place. A shipment of nuclear waste bound for Sellafield Nuclear Disposal was seemingly lost forever, alongside all of its transporters in a blinding flame on the Yorkshire Moors. In Berkshire, the Thames became several metres wider, with many houses lost permanently to the shallow waters. Large numbers of fish could be observed dead in the waters, dissolving slowly into clouds of gaseous oxygen. In Calshot, M.O.G.U.E.R.A landed near a massive gash that had been left in the ground. The lifeless body of Mothra lay, with numerous scientists and Police officers keeping watch. The titanic robot then pulsed with electricity, causing a light haze to form around its drills. With perfect precision, the crew of M.O.G.U.E.R.A guided its motionless drills down onto Mothra's body. Slowly, the light returned into her eyes, and she rose, thanking the Humans for their ingenuity. Mothra now moved towards a large building, and rested against it. Cocooning herself in silk, a giant shell formed around the gigantic grub, obscuring her from view. For now, Mothra was unable to help M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and would be that way for some time. Suddenly, M.O.G.U.E.R.A's crew recieved information over the receivers. London was under attack by Destoroyah! It seemed that the nuclear waste which had 'disappeared' had been consumed by the behemoth, and had caused him to grow even larger! Now, the future of England's capital city lay entirely in Mothra and M.O.G.U.E.R.A's hands. M.O.G.U.E.R.A separated into Star Falcon and Land Moguera, and begun their transit to London. Land Moguera was in its element in the southern, loamy soil, and Star Falcon soared above. 5 Hours Later... Much of Westminster was now in ruins. Destoroyah slammed into building after building with his powerful arms and tail. The army, brave as they were, stormed through the streets of the beleaguered city, summoning all of their military prowess to take down the monster, but their valiant efforts were in vain. Destoroyah took out the incoming Typhoon fighter jets with blasts of his Micro-Oxygen beam, and the tanks were simply kicked aside and stomped into crushed masses of twisted steel. Near the Houses of Parliament, the ground begun to shake and quiver, as a giant drill broke through the road. Land Moguera had arrived. With its crew strategically directing it through the streets, Land Moguera stopped a short distance away from the rampaging Destoroyah, and burrowed back into the ground. Tunnelling through the clay, the drilling vehicle sought out the foundations of a nearby skyscraper, and lay in wait. Meanwhile, Star Falcon flew through the skies unimpeded. Sighting Destoroyah, the acrobatic jet's crew fired upon the Precambrian menace with its lasers, distracting him. Destoroyah turned, and roared in rage at the evasive craft. Suddenly, Destoroyah was slammed into the ground, with tons of metal and concrete falling onto his body. The crew of Land Moguera had surfaced, taking the skyscraper down with them. Continuing to fire on Destoroyah, Star Falcon's speed decreased as it begun to hover over Land Moguera, which was also using its side mounted laser cannons to attack. Unifying once more with a metallic 'clunk', M.O.G.U.E.R.A had reformed! Now much faster, M.O.G.U.E.R.A used its eye beams on Destoroyah, but its crew quickly learned to regret their foolhardy delusions of success. A timely strike of the Micro-Oxygen Beam caused a large dent to form in the mech's armour. Destoroyah then struck M.O.G.U.E.R.A with his tail, pinning the giant machine to the ground! It seemed like the end for M.O.G.U.E.R.A... In Calshot, the Cocoon formed around Mothra begun to shake. On Birth Island, Mothra's twin fairies were singing for her to awaken. The silken 'egg' suddenly cracked in half, and a pair of azure eyes gazed out into the midday sun. Mothra was awake, and darted into the air, Bound for London. The plating around M.O.G.U.E.R.A's neck begun to spark and burn as Destoroyah exacted his weight onto the machine through his tail. Destoroyah bellowed in a display of terrible triumphance, only to be struck by a pair of rainbow beams! The beams bounced off everything in sight, setting entire blocks ablaze. Mothra had arrived once more, and was ready to fight on! M.O.G.U.E.R.A was now free from Destoroyah's grip, and rose to his feet. Opening both of his drills, the mech fired a pair of colossal missiles at Destroyah's back, flinging him through the air and into the River Thames. Destoroyah rose up again, with his tail slamming into the London Eye, cutting through it like a knife through butter. Before he could prepare a second attack, Mothra and M.O.G.U.E.R.A fired beams of Energy at Destoroyah, with M.O.G.U.E.R.A taking full advantage of his giant maser cannon. Destoroyah tore through the Houses of Parliament to get at M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and gripped his right arm in his massive claws. Tearing it off with the ease of Aluminum foil, M.O.G.U.E.R.A was not down yet, and aimed his remaining arm missile into Destoroyah's face. Mothra also attacked, charging into her foe with her wings outstretched. Destoroyah fell, taking M.O.G.U.E.R.A down with him. Now wedged face-down into the mess of concrete, tarmac and burning rubble, It seemed like curtains for the proud Mecha. Destoroyah roared in defiance against his robot-human opponent, and begun to lower his collosal foot over M.O.G.U.E.R.A's head. Realising the threat that Earth faced if Destoroyah prevailed, Mothra charged Destoroyah, but the effort was in vain. Destoroyah spun around, and blasted Mothra with his Micro-Oxygen beam, setting the giant insect ablaze. Now seemingly victorious, Destoroyah turned back to the downed Robot, about to stamp the life out of all of its occupants. Suddenly, the air around Destoroyah begun to haze violently! Confused, the dastardly crustacean spun around again, only to see a flash of burning light strike him straight through the chest! M.O.G.U.E.R.A's crew, now escaping the damaged robot, looked on in surprise as the land around them seemed to dissapear in a flash of white light. As the flashes dissipated, Destoroyah stood, slowly swaying in the cold breeze. A hole had been punched straight through his chest, and yellowish-green blood spurted copiously from the wound. Falling to his knees, Destoroyah collapsed on top of the Houses of Parliament, with Big Ben spearing straight through the hole in his chest. Destoroyah's life faded from his eyes. Amidst the burning sea that used to be Central London, M.O.G.U.E.R.A's crew managed to right the machine. It was in quite a sorry state, with an arm missing, and numerous dents pockmarked all over its armour. One of its eyes was smashed and broken, and the Maser Cannon in its chest was broken beyond repair. The machine turned around, using its remaining eye to search for its insectoid companion. Mothra was nowhere to be seen, possibly destroyed during her explosion with Destoroyah. M.O.G.U.E.R.A's crew kept the machine stationary for a few moments, as a sign of respect to the fallen guardian, then flew away, back to Japan for much-needed repairs. Yet, on Birth Island, a giant egg begun to tremble. It was clear that this was not the end of Mothra! THE END Titles English Title: Mothra vs. Destoroyah: The Burning of London Japanese Title: Mothra, Destoroyah and Moguera: Battle of Behemoths (モグラ対モスラ対デストロイヤー：ベヒモスの戦い, Mogura tai Mosura tai desutoroiyā: Behimosu no Tatakai) Category:Godzilla Fanfiction Category:Kaiju Films